As easy as
by eggerts1
Summary: zuko, his uncle, and Kara his uncles friends niece are about to join the GAang. When Zuko is forced to teach Kara firebending,he learns something about her that she didn't know herself. She can waterbend too! ZUTARA! Its kinda hard to summarize so... yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! I kinda disappeared for a little but, I'm back now! YEAH! I don't own anything, bah! ZUTARA WILL RAIN SUPREME! sorry got a little carried away! Enjoy!**

**Zuko's POV**

"Okay, its not that hard, just don't-" I duck just in time. "Kara!" I yell. Kara laughs,

"Zuko! This is boring! I can't do the flaming caterpillar thing majig! I have no focus!"

"Were do you get 'flaming _caterpillar_' out of the peek of the Dragon?" I ask throwing my hands up.

"That's a good question actually." She replies. My Uncle thought it would be a good idea if we brought along his friends niece while he was at a meeting. I needed to find the Avatar; we were going to become allies. While I was still short tempered, having her on board my ship made if more fun. But trying to teach her firebending was _impossible._ It's not that she wasn't a fast learner; it's just that, she had no focus.

"So Zuko? Why are we chasing after the bald kid?" She asks doing some stretches. I shake my head,

"His name is Aang and he's the Avatar." I say. She stands in a fighting position and I copy.

"Well then," She takes a step forwards, "Why are we chasing him?" She asks. I take a step forward, shooting a small flame towards her. She dodges it easily, shooting one back herself. It's more powerful then I expect and nearly miss it.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. She smiles satisfied. "You just did it!"

"The flaming caterpillar?" I smile and nod, knowing even if I told her the name again, she wouldn't care.

"Yes," She jumps around happily. "But were not chasing Aang we're going to become allies with him." I state getting back into position.

"Oh, well that's good." She shots a flaming whip my way, I block it, throwing one back. She pulls up a wall of flames, protecting herself. She then throws a couple fireballs at me. I nimbly dodge them and throw one back. It nearly misses her shoulder. Frustrated, she does a move I didn't teach her and pulls up water.

Wait, _water_? The water comes toppling down on me, soaking me. "What the heck?" I hear her say to herself. "I CAN WATERBEND!" I hear her happily cheer.

"How is that possible?" I was astonished. Was that even possible? I mean of course it is if you're the Avatar, but everyone knows Aang is the Avatar.

"I don't know! This is so cool!" I grab Kara's hand and start pulling her towards where my Uncle has his tea. "And I was like SHOOWWCCHHHH! And then the water came…" Kara kept ranting on about it the whole way there.

"Uncle, we've made a discovery." I announce when we get there. I pull Kara in front of me and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It was all like WAAPPPOOWWW! And then the wall came and now Zuko's all wet!" Kara explains. Uncle looks at me with confusing.

"Kara can waterbend as well." I simplify. She stops talking and nods. Uncle's jaw slacks.

"I have only seen this once in my life time. This is quite rare. We must not tell a soul, they could assume she's the Avatar." He tells me. I nod in agreement. "For now, just continue training her firebending. But for today be done. We should be there shortly, go get washed and changed." He orders. Kara salutes him and walks out. He lets out a hearty laugh. "She's a good kid Zuko. Learn from her ways." I nod and walk to my own room. _Learn from Kara? Yeah, I'll learn to forget things easily and not focus, that's a great idea._

We reach land and I go get Kara. "Now Kara, I want you to walk in front of me. We're going to head towards the river first, hopefully a girl named Katara with me practicing her bending. You will then walk out and tell her not to fear, and then I'll come out. You got that?" I tell her. She looks at me for a second with a blank look,

"Yeah, but you're gonna owe me." She says. I laugh and we start towards the river.

**I know, kinda short, but hey! I havent written in a while! REVIEW! Review and I'll right some more! I'll write something SUUPPPEERRRR LONG! **

**Kara:****REVIEW! **

**Me: Okay sheesh relax Kara! **

**Zuko: Kara! We need to train get over here!**

**Kara: YEAH MORE FLAMIN' CATERPILLARS :D**

**Me: Oh Kara *shakes head***


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Okay, chapter number 2... hehehe I finally got uploading ot work again, i was soo pissed! It was being beyond stupid and wouldnt let me upload anything for a month! yikess! But its all better now, so REVIEW and ill upload!'**

**Okay like usual, I don't own ATLA or else I would of made sure Zuko and Katara got together and Mai died in a hole! hahahaaaa evil me! Okay, read! **

**P.s. whats a OOC? I feel stupid for not knowing :/**

* * *

><p>Katara's POV<p>

_Finally, I'm done doing chores and I cam relax._ I sigh, making little figures with the water. "No, wait I'm not ready! I forgot what I'm supposed to-" SPLASH! A girl looking to be about twelve surfaces. Her features reminded me of myself and I feel like I know her.

"Um… hi." She says breaking the awkward tension around us, or trying to at least. She paces in the water a little, "Damn what am I supposed to say again? Lets see…. OH! Okay, here we go, DON'T FEAR!" I give her a weird look until I see _ZUKO_ walk out of the bushes.

"What is he doing here little girl?" I glare at him, pulling a big wave of water up.

"See, I told you it wouldn't work." I look back at her, watching Zuko slap his head in the corner of my eye. "Look, Katara?" I nod, "Zuko wants to be friends-allies is the politically correct term." I give her a look, "HE WANTS TO BE ON THE BALD KIDS TEAM!" Kara yells. I laugh a little.

"Oh, yeah sure we're all just gonna forgive him for chasing us for three months straight and nearly killing us!" I say sarcastically.

"Katara, please." Zuko says. _Did _Zuko_ just say _please_? _"I know I've done wrong, lots and lots of wrong, but I can't take back time, I can only fix what comes in the future. I want to be Aang's firebending teacher. Please give me a chance." He pleads. I looked into his eyes; he was sincere and gently looking.

"I've gave you a chance. At Ba Sing Se, look where that put us." I growl. The girl turns to look at Zuko.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." She smirks. Both of our cheeks turn a dark red.

"Kara. Get out of the water, were going to talk to the rest of the group." Zuko commands.

"Geez, don't need to be so bossy!" She sighs and gets out of the water.

"Kara?" I say. She turns, "Can I speak to you alone?" I ask.

"You're not going to hold me captive right?"

"Of course not, I just need to ask you a couple of questions." I gesture her towards me. If Zuko had really changed, this girl could tell me. "Zuko, please stay here until we're done." I ask nicely.

"Sit dog!" Kara jokingly demands. He chuckles taking a seat on the floor. Wait, Zuko chuckled? Wow.

"So, Zuko is what to you?" I ask once were out of earshot.

"Well, I'm Zuko's Uncle's friend's niece." She replies. Looking at the water. "Can you water bend?" I look her in the eyes, seeing amusement in them.

"Yes, I'm a master." I reply, "Are you one?"

"I would tell you, but Uncle Iroh and Zuko say I can't talk about it." She replies glumly. I 'oh' and go back to asking serious questions.

"So is Zuko nice to you?"

"Oh yes, but not when he's tired, then I just bug him a lot till he loses his temper and has to meditate." She explains. I could imagine Kara doing something annoying and Zuko rubbing his temples. I smiled at the thought of it.

"And has he ever harmed you?" Her eyes lock in mine,

"Well once, but it was because I tripped over one of his shoes to I don't think that counts…" I laugh at this and lead her back to where Zuko is.

"Well, I have made my decision. Zuko, I will talk to the gang about letting you in." He smiles and jumps up.

"Thank you so much Katara! You wont regret this!" He shakes my hand and turns to Kara, picking her up by the waist. He squeezes her tight.

"Did you just give _me _a hug? Wow, normally it's the other way around and even then you don't hug me back!" Kara laughs.

"I'll go talk to them now. You stay here." I say. Zuko and Kara both nod. "Actually, Kara would you like to come along and meet the gang?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She squeals. Zuko looks a little uneasy about this,

"Are you sure?" He asks concerned. "Not that I don't trust you Katara, cause I do, but when she gets excited she could channel her element." Kara rolls her eyes,

"I'll keep my elements under control dad." She jokes. He smiles. A real Zuko smile, it was amazing actually. _What are you thinking about?_ _Stop it!_

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid." He calls as we walk away.

"That Zuko is one silly boy." Kara say shaking her head. "I remember earlier today he was trying to correct me on whether the position was the flaming caterpillar or the peek of the dragon." She says.

"Well, the dragon is the symbol of firebending so it sounds relevant." I laugh.

"Yeah, well flaming caterpillar sounds better!" She states. _She was a firebender, but she looks like me. But her eyes were green._ "Can you teach me waterbending?" She asks taking me from my thoughts. _Wait waterbending? Is she a multibender? _Shit! Oh I didn't mean to say that! Please don't talk about that, no ones supposed to know! I just figured out this morning!" She pleads.

" I wont tell, don't worry." I assure her. "And yes I will teach you some waterbending. Actually you can use firebending moves to waterbend, it's a very beautiful mixture." I gleam.

"Yeah? Well I'm living proof." She smiles, I smile as well. _If water and fire mix, can Zuko and I work out?_ I snapped out of my thoughts, why was I thinking that way? I do NOT have feelings for that jerk. I was only letting him into the group because of Kara and Aang's time to find a teacher is getting less and less each day.

We approached the group, "Guys, we need to talk." They all gather around, looking worried.

"Who's that?" Toph and Aang ask at the same time.

"I'm Kara!" She greets. I smile down at her,

"This is about her… and Zuko."

"WHAT?" Everyone says in unison.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? TELL ME! Ugh, just review please! :) xoxoxoxoxox ~Eggerts1<p> 


End file.
